No hablare de mi amor
by FSGVS
Summary: De la cancion 'No hablare de mi amor' Solo que con los protagonista Videl y Gohan. Una pequeña historia creada.


El sol recién salía haciendo brillar cada parte del mundo, uno de esos rayos de luz había entrado por la ventana de una chica de ojos color azul como los mares y lo cielos, ella al sentir la luz se había despertado y serado la ventana, fue a echarse de nuevo pero ya no era lo mismo, así que no le quedo más que levantarse e ir a la casa de Son Gohan.

Se puso su atuendo común para ir a entrenar con Gohan, pero antes se tenía que dar un baño, todavía era temprano para ir a visitarlo. Videl estaba esperando que la bañera se llene de agua para poder meterse y relajarse un poco.

Al llenarse la bañera, la ojiazul entro lentamente, sintiendo el agua fría, haciéndola despertar y dándole un poco de frío. Al estar dentro de la bañera el frio ya se había ido, refregándose cada parte de su cuerpo con un jabón y el agua había quedado reluciente.

Luego de ducharse, con una toalla escondió su desnudez, al estar enfrente de su espejo se había mirado, ya no era la de antes, había cambiado no solo cambio físicamente también mentalmente, ya no era la chica mala a la que no le importaba nada, solo quería proteger la ciudad al igual que su padre había hecho en la pelea de Cell.

Pero al descubrir que su padre no fue el quien salvo al mundo eso la había enojado ¿Por qué mintió? Siempre pensó en preguntarle, ¿pero de que serviría? Tal vez sería en otro momento.

Luego de secar su cabello, se había puesto la ropa que estaba tirada en su cama. Se puso su manga larga color amarillo y su falda color blanco. Luego de estar lista se fijó en su reloj para saber qué hora era.

La ojiazul salto de su ventana apretando el botón de su reloj, haciendo aparecer un traje cual está la nombro Gran Saiyaman 2, mientras iba volando de ida a entrenar con Gohan. No se había dado cuenta que un grupo de aves venia hacia ella.

Al chocar con todas las aves se había lastimado, ahora si quería llegar a la casa de Gohan para que Chi-Chi le pudiera ayudar con ese dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Videl miro hacia abajo y miro una cabaña pequeña de su labio salió una pequeña sonrisa, luego fue descendiendo hacia el suelo. Quedando enfrente de la puerta de esa casa, Videl había hecho sonar la puerta para que alguien abriera.

Chi-Chi había salido, parecía que estaba despierta hace rato, con unos platos sucios en su mano eso significaba que Gohan y Goten habían terminado de comer he ido a entrenar.

.- ¡Hola Videl! — Había saludado con un fuerte abrazo haciendo que Videl sintiera más dolor.

.- Hola Chi-Chi — Respondió soltándose de sus brazos — Chi-Chi, ¿me puedes ayudar? — Pregunto esperando una afirmación.

.- Claro, ¿en qué?

.- Es que cuando estuve de venida hacia aquí, unos grupos de aves chocaron contra mí y pues me lastimaron, me duele todo mi cuerpo — Le dijo mostrándole cada lugar donde había una herida.

Chi-Chi solo asintió y entro a su cuarto dejando a Videl sentada en una de las sillas de su cocina, a los pocos segundos había bajado Chi-Chi con un botequín de emergencia.

.- Bueno hija, sácate la ropa — Ordeno Chi-Chi, Videl a escuchar eso se asustó.

.- Pe-pero... — Titubeo un poco — Sabes que, creo que ahora me siento mejor, ya no es necesario. Pero gracias Chi-Chi — Dijo parándose de la silla y caminando rápidamente hacia afuera, pero Chi-Chi le agarro su brazo y la jalo de nuevo a su lado.

.- No tengas miedo Videl, no hay nadie — Exclamo Chi-Chi.

.- Pero, pero ¿y Gohan? — Se ruborizo a decir eso.

Chi-Chi frunció el ceño mirándola directo a los ojos, Videl se incomodó y miro hacia otro lado.

.- ¡No me digas que te gusta mi Gohan! — Grito emocionada.

.- No, no, yo no dije eso — Dijo negando con la cabeza.

.- A mí no me engañas, conozco a una chica enamorada — Chi-Chi muy contenta había dicho, haciendo que las mejillas de Videl se pongan intensamente rojas.

.- No, pero que está diciendo señora. Yo lo veo como un amigo —

.- No te engañes, tú lo amas. — Dijo aún más emocionada.

***Si a los engaños dieran premios. Hubiera varios ya ganado***

.- ¿Y porque no lo quieres como novio? — Pregunto Chi-Chi

***No me interesa tener novios. Eso es historia ya lo sé todo***

Dijo Videl saliendo de la casa, detrás de ella le perseguía Chi-Chi

***A quien crees que engañas, él es lo que tu más quieres***

Decía Chi-Chi agarrándola de sus hombros para poder detenerla. Videl a no tener donde más ir, se había volteado para estar cara a cara con Chi-Chi.

.- Ya le dije señora, yo no lo quiero. — Dijo con los brazos cruzados.

***Ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes***

Había dicho Chi-Chi agarrando las manos de Videl junto a las de ellas, pero Videl se soltó del agarre.

***No lo disimules, piensa bien donde está tu corazón***

Videl no soporto más y con sus dos manos tapo sus oídos para no escucharla, al parecer ella tenía razón, podría ser que le gustase Gohan.

***No van a oír que lo diga no, no***

Grito Videl todavía con las manos en el oído. Pero muy tarde se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella había confirmado que le gustaba Gohan. Tapo su boca con sus dos manos, miro que Chi-Chi llevaba una sonrisa pícara.

***Tu sueño es, no lo niegues***

.- Vamos Videl, admite que te gusta mi hijo — Comento — Así se casaran más pronto — Agrego, nuevamente Videl se ruborizo ante aquel comentario.

***Jamás lo hare no hablare de mi amor***

Había gritado Videl mientras se dirigía hacia el bosque, pero no había notado que Goten había disparado un Kame-Hame-Ha, ella rápidamente como había entrenado artes marciales, se puso en defensa a esperar sentir el impacto.

.- ¡Cuidado! — Gritaba Goten, no se había dado cuenta que Videl estaba en el medio. No podía hacer nada solo gritar y ver cómo impacta su poder con el cuerpo de la chica.

El disparo estaba a punto de chocar con Videl, pero alguien la había salvado ¿Quién era? Como siempre Gohan estaba al rescate en el último momento. El disparo de Goten choco contra algunos árboles que estaban lejos.

Gohan había agarrado a Videl entre la cintura apegándola a él, así para poder volar en el cielo. Videl lentamente abrió los ojos para toparse con la sonrisa de Gohan.

***Creía ya haber aprendido, siempre el inicio es hermoso***

Pensó Videl estando todavía entre los brazos de Gohan, Son Gohan había aterrizado en el suelo para poner a salvo a la ojiazul. Los dos no se dejaban de mirar, hasta que Videl noto algo atrás del cuello de Gohan. Si Chi-Chi estaba atrás con una gran sonrisa.

Videl no se dejaría ganar, se soltó de Gohan y le dio un Gracias.

***Mi mente dice ten cuidado... Porque no todo es ma-ra-vi-llo-so***

Pensaba mientras iba caminando hacia el bosque para luego tomar vuelo e ir a su casa.

Era un nuevo día, al parecer el día de ayer se había hecho el peor día para Videl. Se había puesto su emblema de su preparatoria para luego salir volando hacia la azotea de su escuela. Al llegar había bajado las escaleras para llegar a tiempo a sus clases ya que no pudo dormir bien gracias a lo que había pasado ayer.

Luego de su primera hora de clases, ahora le tocaba educación física, se había puesto una gorra para que el sol no la quemara y así jugar tranquilamente. Al esperar que le toque el turno de batear se fue a charlar con sus dos amigas.

***Nosotras entendemos, que lo quieres y lo extrañas***

Videl le había comentado lo que ocurrió ayer y que era lo que ella pensaba, pero no espero tener tal respuesta, otra vez se había ruborizado.

***No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas***

.- No lo amo... — Dijo tímidamente Videl, sus dos amigos se pusieron de brazos cruzados.

***Trata de entenderlo debes de aceptarlo, muy enamorada estas***

Videl pensó un poco, pero aun no entendía al parecer ella no comprendía mucho sobre el tema de amar o amor. Pero no dudo de responder.

***No van a oír que lo diga no, no***

Videl había gritado no tan fuerte pero algunos de sus compañeros la escucharon y uno de esos era Gohan. El ojinegro la saludo con un Hola y moviendo las manos, y ella le respondió con un tímida sonrisa, eso la avergonzó aún más Son Gohan había escuchado lo que había dicho.

***Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor***

Videl escucho decir eso de la boca de Ireza y rápidamente borro la sonrisa tonta que tenía en su cara. Ya no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, se había cansado de decir negar aquellas cosas.

***No insistan más... No diré que es amor***

Negó nuevamente el sentimiento que sentía por el pelinegro. Sus amigas dieron un gran suspiro antes de contestarle.

***Quieras o no, te atrapo el amor***

Videl se sentía derrotada, ya no soportaba escuchar aquellas verdades. Todos se daban cuenta excepto Gohan.

***No pidan más, que lo diga***

Al parecer ella estaba rogando a sus amigas, su mirada estaba hacia abajo, muchas preguntas se le venía en su cabeza.

***No lo dice más***

.- Cierto Ireza, no lo dice más porque sabe que le decimos la verdad — Contesto su otra amiga, su orgullo la invadió, ella era Videl Satán la mujer más fuerte de aquella ciudad. Hija de Mr. Satán el héroe que disque derroto a Cell. Videl levanto la mirada con el ceño fruncido y dijo.

***No harán jamás que lo diga***

Sus amigas se quedaron en silencio un rato, no pensaron que Videl hubiera respondido. Videl con una sonrisa victoriosa les mostraba a sus amigas.

***Su orgullo no, deja que hable el amor***

Videl ya no sabía que responderles, miro a las dos iba a decir algo pero alguien le interrumpió. Su profesor le había llamado para que bateara, al parecer el profesor la había salvado.

Luego de clases de gimnasia, les tocaba clases de inglés. Esa era la hora que más odiaba, no le gustaba para nada el inglés a Videl, siempre se distraía no tomaba atención a su profesora, pero si al chico que estaba a la de ella.

Videl miro a Son Gohan, el sí tomaba cada apunte que decía la maestra. No podía dejar de mirarlo pero él no se daba cuenta, eso la deprimía. Saco su cuaderno y lápiz favorito y comenzó a dibujarlo, a ella le encantaba dibujar las cosas que le gustaba.

***Nadie, sabrá... No hablare de mi amor***

Murmuro para luego dar un gran suspiro y seguir con su dibujo de la cara de Son Gohan.

**Fin.**

Espero que le guste.


End file.
